


Staring because you like me? Or is there spinach in my teeth?

by snowpuffle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: "unspoken" relationship, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, Fluff, Frank has whatever hair you wanna imagine i guess, Gee has danger days hair, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Gerard is also kinda weird and doesn't talk much, High School, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: The cafeteria was quiet when Frank first met Gerard. Or at least, when Frank first caught Gerard staring at him from the opposite end of the table, pretending to be reading a book. The book was back-to-front, and his eyes were peeking up over the top, but Frank thought he was cute. Raising an eyebrow at the boy with bright red hair, he waved. Gerard just squeaked and ran off.





	Staring because you like me? Or is there spinach in my teeth?

**Author's Note:**

> hey dudes i realized after i wrote this that Frank kinda reflects me irl, *woah*, aka catching someone staring at you and then thinking 'hey maybe they like me' so you stare at them for so long, only to realize no, they do not like you, but now you like them
> 
> except this ends well so i can't fully relate to Frank :/

The cafeteria was quiet when Frank first met Gerard. Or at least, when Frank first caught Gerard staring at him from the opposite end of the table, pretending to be reading a book. The book was back-to-front, and his eyes were peeking up over the top, but Frank thought he was cute. Raising an eyebrow at the boy with bright red hair, he waved. Gerard just squeaked _Sorry!_ and ran off.

 

-

 

A week had passed, and Gerard had continued to stare. Sometimes Frank would catch him looking away quickly as they passed each other in the halls, or blushing when Frank would smile at him in the changing rooms. Although, the second one could also be influenced by the fact that Frank was also half-naked and sweating.

 

-

 

Math was always a bore, but Frank noticed that Gerard sat in the row next to him and two seats in front, so he had a perfect view of his notebook. Frank wondered about him, knowing that they’d never really spoken before. The teacher asked him a question, but he didn’t know the answer because he was too busy staring at the way Gerard’s hand would sweep across the paper as he drew. Frank decided that although he didn’t know much about the other, he liked his hands.

 

-

 

Frank had trouble on his walk home through the park, the rain and wind whipping his hair across his face and in his eyes. It wasn’t until he realized the rain wasn’t hitting him anymore, that he noticed the figure standing next to him. Gerard was holding an umbrella over the both of them, avoiding Frank’s eyes as he offered his sleeve. Puzzled, Frank just nodded. _Here,_ Gerard whispered, bringing his hand up to Frank’s cheek and brushing the dripping wet strands of hair out of his eyes. As he used the cuff of his sleeve to wipe the moisture off of his skin, Frank hoped he wouldn’t notice his face heating up, but Gerard didn’t seem to as he tucked the final stray hairs behind his ear. They walked to Frank’s house in silence, Gerard waving awkwardly as Frank went inside.

 

-

 

Frank sat at his desk, ignoring his homework to think about how the hand on his cheek had felt so nice, and how he’d had to resist the urge to lean against it and sigh. Frank used to think that Gerard liked him, but now he had a feeling it was the other way around.

 

-

 

Gerard decided to sit right next to Frank during an assembly, and although Frank knew it was no big deal, his stomach turned somersaults whenever their elbows would brush. As they all stood up to leave, Gerard’s phone slipped out of his pocket and landed on Frank’s shoe. Before Gerard could say anything, Frank typed his number into the phone, smiling as he handed it back. _Just in case you ever wanna talk to me,_ he’d said. He was happy to see Gerard smiling back as Frank turned to leave.

 

-

 

No texts from Gerard. _Maybe he’s busy,_ Frank told himself. After 3 days, Frank’s heart sunk as he checked his phone again. _Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me,_ he concluded.

 

-

 

It was Friday night, and Frank had been invited to a party. Pete’s parties were notoriously rowdy, so he was surprised to see Mikey Way in the arms of a drunk Pete, and even more surprised to see a tired Gerard trailing behind them. As they weaved through the crowd of trashed teenagers, Frank watched as Pete’s foot caught the edge of the table, rushing forward as he began to topple backwards, Mikey coming down with him. Grabbing Gerard’s wrist, he yanked him in towards his chest and spun him away from the pair as they hit the floor with a dull _thud._ Frank was too busy being relieved that Gerard didn’t get crushed to realize that he still had his arms wrapped tightly around the other boy. Letting go of him, which Frank was very reluctant to do, he apologised and left Gerard standing next to Pete and Mikey who were now making out on the floor.

 

-

 

Frank spent the weekend tuning out his inner turmoil with loud music and movie marathons. He liked Gerard, a lot, but maybe Gerard didn’t like him. Not wanting to push it, he resolved that he would keep his distance from the one person he enjoyed being near.

 

-

 

On Monday morning, Frank woke up to knocking on the front door. He opened it in his boxers, cursing himself when he was met with Gerard’s surprised _‘Oh’_. Red hair tied back, Gerard scratched his neck as his face flushed, stumbling over his words as he tried to form a sentence. _Thank you for Friday night,_ he mumbled. _It’s okay_ , Frank shrugged. Before he could close the door, Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand. _I just wanted to …_ Whatever he was saying was lost as Gerard stared at their intertwined fingers. He didn’t know what Gerard wanted to do but he knew he liked holding his hand, so, Frank dragged him inside.

 

-

 

Skipping school, the pair spent that afternoon on the floor in Frank’s bedroom, talking about various bands and artists. It was the most Frank had ever heard Gerard speak, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely in love with the way he communicated. When he couldn’t think of a word, he used his finger to draw a picture of it until Frank could pick it up. _Dinosaur?_ Frank guessed as Gerard traced the shape of a T-Rex on the carpet with his fingertip. _Yes! That thing,_ He laughed.

 

-

 

The cafeteria was quiet when Frank first kissed Gerard. Or at least, when Frank first caught Gerard’s mouth with his own as he tried to talk about a book he was reading. The book was interesting, and his eyes lit up as he managed to form the words, but Frank thought he was _too cute._ Raising an eyebrow at the boy with bright red cheeks, he grinned. Gerard just squeaked _Frank!_ and flipped him off.

**Author's Note:**

> did the thing with the first and last paragraphs add anything? or nah?


End file.
